Misunderstanding
by IQvibe
Summary: Sasuke and his colleagues are out for lunch and saw his wife a redhead. It turns out the redhead is her brother is visiting her from London. All of it is a misunderstanding and will they forgive each other? ARTIST NEEDED


**IQ-**Hey guys, all my fics are discontinued. My relatives found out i was writing 'smut' and 'other' things. So yeah, but they said they will allow me to continue to write but this time they'll be keeping me under observation. This fic is just for fun. \

Beware of OOC ness

"things"-Normal conversation

'things'-Thoughts

_Things-_Flashback

**Sasuke thought his wife was cheating on him for a certain redhead. Turns out, the red head is her brother visiting her from London.**

**Sasuke POV**

'My life sucks...' Literally. Being a the director of The Uchiha Foundation, one of the most top ranking business group. Ranging from hotels to Resorts. Right now i'm having one of my 'breaks' with some of colleagues. Shikamaru the lazy ass, Kiba the loud mouth, Choji the fat ass and last but not least Sai, that guy has one of the most creepiest smiles ever. I mean, he just by looking at it, you could see its a fake smile. Anyways, we're heading to one of the malls. Choji said that it has one of the most delicious beef. Not that i care anyways. I mean seriously, how fat can you get?

As we entered in the 'so called' Beef paradise, i sat and looked at the menu. "Hey, you know this has high calories right? I mean Choji, how long have you been eating here?" I asked. I'm not kidding, by just looking at the menu and ingredients, the place is filled with a large amount of fat and oil.

Choji just stared and laughed, "I've been eating since it opened! Why, Can't take any 'unhealthy' food?" I grunted at him, "Of course I eat unhealthy food once in awhile! Its just that i eat in moderation. Unlike someone." I mentally smirk, I just hit a nerve on the big guy. Cause his reaction was pure hilarious. He just stiffened and his smile faltered. But before i could taunt him again, Sai just have to butt in.

"Choji, don't be upset. His just jealous that you have a bigger body than him, plus his afraid that his wife might think his fat. Right Sasuke-kun?" He smiled at me, that fake creepy smile.

"Don't drag my wife in this conversation, creep." I replied in annoyance. The creep just had to drag my wife in this. Then i smirk, i just had the most amazing insult to throw back at the creep. "Well, you're dragging my wife in this its because you don't have one. Am, I correct 'Sai-kun'?" I said his name sarcastically. But the creep didn't even felt insulted at the throwback.

"Guys... just order, hearing you three quarrel is hurting my brain." Came the voice of the lazy ass.

"Ya, I'm starving!" I winced at the volume, the mutt just had to shout right beside me. I inwardly sigh, this is so annoying. I look as a waitress came to our table since Kiba asked for one. We each ordered our respective meals. As per usual, Choji ordered the most and I ordered the least. Well its true what the creep said. I try not to eat food that has high calories so that my wife thinks i'm not fat. I smiled at the thought. Naru is indeed beautiful, having the perfect curves, sun tan skin, golden hair and those eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs that were as clear as the sky itself.

As our meals came, Choji started to eat his at a fast, _very_ fast pace. Damn, at least have table manners. I grab my chopsticks, "Itadakimasu" i mumbled softly and started on my meal.

**Shikamaru pov**

These guys are just troublesome, bringing me to somewhere to have lunch where i could have it at the cantina at the lobby. As I was eating, something caught my eyes. Since I was the one facing the window, I saw a familiar blonde at a clothing store. 'Naru?' she was walking with someone, a person that I don't know and they were holding hands. Is she cheating on Sasuke? I hope not. Just thinking about the outcome of him finding out is too troublesome. I feel guilty, should i tell him? Argh...this is such a drag. I'll just tell him.

"Say Sasuke." He looked at me, i pointed to Naru's direction. "Isn't that Naru?"

The Uchiha turned and his eyes widened. Now i'm feeling guilty but not my fault if you're cheating your husband. I saw the Uchiha's eyes, they were filled with rage,sadness and jealousy. We watched as he stormed out of the restaurant.

"Well thats surprising." Said Sai.

**Sasuke POV**

I was mad, no beyond mad. Pissed. Shikamaru told me to look behind and i found my wife with another man with red hair _holding hands and smiling._ Who is that guy? Messing with someone's wife?

As I went to them, I found them _hugging_. This made me even pissed. Its time to let them known.

"The fuck are you doing?"

**Before the cronfontation and lunch**

**Naru's POV**

Today was the day. I'm finally meeting my big bro after his long stay in London. We're meeting at the clothing section of the mall. He said that he's gonna treat me for a day. After I said my goodbye to Sasuke, seeing him stressing out on his job is not a good sight. He'll go all emo on his Colleageus or should i say 'minions'. Not to mention those horny rabbits of a fangirls! But today i'm gonna have a great time, so why should i worry.

I walked out of the apartment and grinned, i was wearing a light blue dress and a summer hat. I quikly adjust my hat and ran to the bus. As i reached the mall, i went to the clothes section and waited for my brother.

**10 mins later**

I was getting irratated, "He told me to meet him at 12 and his not even here yet." But i felt someone wrapped their arms around my shoulder. I jumped from the touched! "EEEP!" I turned and saw my brother smirking. That Bastard. "Why did you do that for?" He just chukled before taking my hat and rufflling my hair.

"Sorry sis, but i think i just hear you 'eeep'."

That just made me blushed. He then laughed. Kyuubi was always like that, teasing me. Before i could say anything, he asked me a barrage of questions.

"So where's your Husband?"

"I wanna see his duck ass hair"

"You've gotten laid?"

I blushed at that certain question. "Kyuu!"

Anyways, after our conversation Kyuu-nii and me went to buy clothes and went out we were holding hands just like how we used to when we were kids. When i was about to hug and said my thanks,

"The fuck are you doing!"

**Sasuke POV**

"The Fuck are you doing!" I shouted and the passersby just stare at us. I couldn't believe what the hell was she doing?! I just followed my colleagues for a lunch break and I caught her doing this?

Naru turned to the source of the sound of the voice and her eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke?"

I saw she wrapped her arms around the red head's arm and i growled.

"Is this what you've been doing? Cheating on your Husband while he's out at work, giving the family hard earned cash! While the wife goes out with another man, you're Unbelivable!" I shouted right in her face. My eyes widened in realization.

"N-Naru i'm sor-" But I was cut off as the red head punched me in the face. I landed on the ground with a thud. As I look up, I noticed Naru started to cry. The red head then hugged her. Which made me just as pissed as before.

"Dude, you just have a misunderstanding ok. She's my sister and by judging what you said, I assume you're her husband with the chicken ass hair." He looks at my hair and nods, "Seems she was right, you have a chicken ass hair!"

I clenched my fist at his behaviour towards me. That Bastar-wait! Did he say sister?

"Did you just say sister?"

The redhead scoffed, "Well duh, I'm her big brother and the name's Kyuubi you little prick." He looked at Naru who was shivering and gave her a war smile but was gone when he looked back at my direction. "Dude, you just failed being a husband."

I looked at the ground. He was right, I did failed being a husband. I just acted hostile towards her just because I saw her with another male. I have to apologise but before I could say anything,

"Come on Kyuu-nii lets go back." Naru muttered, Kyuubi just nodded his head as he followed his sister.

"I just messed up big time." I watched her retreating form as guilt overwhelmed me.

**Naru POV**

"H-He was b-being s-such and an a-ass!" I was sitting at park bench trying to cool off. Kyuu-nii came back, I saw him smile at me and gave me a bottle of water. I grabbed the bottle and removed the cap. I chugged the water down my throat.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down sis, you don't wanna choke to death won't ya?" He joked at my antics.

I giggled at his joke, "HAHA, what about you? Choking on that cheeseburger!" I said that with sarcasm. I noticed his blush and giggled at his reaction.

"T-That was when we were kids! Besides, it's all in the past."

But when the laughter died, I looked at the sky. "Kyuu-nii, am I a good wife in your eyes? No, I should rephrase that. Am I a person worth of having a being loved? Just looked at Sasuke, was I good enough for him?"

Kyuu-nii gave me a questioning look and rubbed his temples. "Listen Naru, he was acting like that cause he thought you were cheating and its partly your fault for not telling him bout me or that I'm seeing you." I gave him a simple nod.

"You think he'll forgive me?"

"That's between you and your husband Naru, not mine. The both of you have to discuss this yourselves. Plus I think he should forgive you for lashing out like that. Either than that, you should just give him a night of passion!" He said the last sentence with so much energy.

"Night of passion?" I tilted my head in confusion.

**Kyuubi POV**

Naru tilted her cutely, god she's so innocent! My little Naru is so CUTE!

I cleared my throat, "Yes night of passion, you know like sexual inter-" I never finished my sentence as I found myself on the floor with my head stinging.

Ouch.

**Naru POV**

Kyuu-nii is such a perv! He wanted me to have sex with Sasuke. I know we're married and all but I'm too young to have my virginity taken!

Eww.

Anyways, I felt like going home since its getting dark. "Let's go Kyuu-nii, I wanna go home." I said as I took his broken form off the ground and dragged him home.

**Sasuke POV**

I'm so fucked. I made Naru cry and worst of all I have nowhere to stay for the night. I'm such a coward, running away from my wife and all. I looked at the floor, I'm backed at company building at my desk sulking like the chicken I am.

"You gonna sulk all night or go back to your wife?" a voice spoke breaking the silence.

I looked up at the source of the voice and frown. "Nara."

The lazy genius rolled his eyes, "Yes your highness?" He muttered softly. I frown deepened, it has a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Why are you here Nara, shouldn't you be at home with Temari and your kid?" The lazy ass ignored me.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your wife and have a talk with her?" He shot back at me. The lazy ass is getting on my nerves.

"Why should I?" I replied while looking at the desk.

"Just talk with her. It's all a misunderstanding. I followed you and heard the whole conversation. The guy is just her Brother."

I didn't reply back. The lazy ass just looked at me. "Sasuke, let's be realistic here ok. Your wife can take all the fangirls clinging on you like some sex god and not get jealous about it while you can't even take one guy going out with her. To me, she has better control over hormones than you."

I groaned in response, he's right. Naru always sees me with those rabid girls clinging onto me while I can't take one guy going out with her. I'm such an idiot.

"So, how should I forgive her, Got any ideas?" I asked the lazy ass. I felt so embarrassed for asking that question. I mean ME, an Uchiha asking something personal to a stranger. I felt though I'm losing my pride already.

The Nara just smirked, "Well what do you know, never knew you cared about your wife." I glared at him and growled. "I always cared about her Nara, its just that I hide it and you better watch your mouth. You're talking to your boss here."

"Ya well, like I care. Besides if you want to forgive her, just go back home and say sorry. Its simple, or are you just afraid to say that cause of your Uchiha pride?" He just frowned at the last few words. "Just let go of the pride, it's going to do more harm. It'll hurt you in the end and don't care what people says. For god sakes sasuke, She's your wife! You can act all mushy with her."

Again he's right, my stupid pride. It always gets in the way but to hell with it! I stood up and gave the Nara a nod and left the building. The Nara chuckled as he looked at his watch and grimaced. 'Temari is so gonna kill me.'

**IQ**-Well guys, I'll guess I'm gonna stop here. I want at least 10 reviews to have a new chap! Again no flames but criticism is allowed cause I want to improve my writing skills. pLuS I NEED A SOMEONE WHO CAN draw. PM me if you can!


End file.
